The Good Ol' Switch-A-Roo pt.2
by Blackest rose
Summary: Caitie and Val prepare for the day and getting disturbing news from their friends.


Disclaimer: Oops! Forgot this the first time!! Anyway, the characters are Disney's, not mine?  
Although I would love to have Jamie. Hehehe. And please ignore my tense usage, I have difficulty  
with keepin it straight. Anyway, don't sue me, its not mine and I admit it!  
  
After consulting Val some more about rules and such, Caitie left school with a devious plan in her  
head.  
  
~~~~The Next Morning at Val's House~~~~  
Val wakes up at 5 AM, as usual, and goes into the shower. When she returns to her room, she  
goes to pick out her clothes for the day when she remembers that she has to be Caitie for the day.  
Val digs into the back of her closet for two things: her old black dress her Grandmother bought  
for her, and an old Halloween costume. She slips on the short velvety black dress. The dress rides  
up way past her knee, and Val is a little nervous that its that short, but if Caitie can do it, so can  
she. She wonders how she would make her skin paler, but she has an idea. She stole into her  
mom's room while her mother was still asleep and took her makeup. Her mother is a great deal  
lighter than Val, so maybe it'll work. It turned out with Val looking as pale as a ghost, with she  
thought looked hideous. She took out her liquid black eyeliner that hadn't been used in years.  
After application of the liquid, Val went to her Halloween costume. One year, Val had been a  
goth, 'for Caitie's sake'. She put on her black 'combat boots' from the costume. That same year,  
Val had also aerosoled her hair blue. She stepped outside with the can and a mirror and sprayed  
strips in her hair blue. Then she stole Brooke's black aerosol(Brooke had been a goth too) and  
sprayed the other blonde strips in her hair black. Val examined the final product in the mirror.  
She sighs and says mentally 'Wow, Caitie is super weird'. Val then leaves and starts to walk  
toward school.  
  
~~~~~The Same Morning at Caitie's house~~~~~~  
Caitie leapt out of bed this morning, eager to start the day as someone who was supposedly  
perfect. She somehow got the first shower again, and ran back into her room. She pulled a pair of  
khaki pants from the back of her closet, a discarded hand-me-down from her mother who was in  
hopes of changing her daughters 'unique' style. She picked out a plain white T-shirt and a light  
blue button-up sweater over it. Caitie then pulls her favorite part of the get-up out of a store bag.  
Yesterday afterschool, Caitie went to the store and bought a blonde wig. She chopped it up to the  
shape of Val's hair and now she slipped and pinned it onto her own head. Caitie brushed it until  
the plastic blonde fibers glistened and were perfect. Then she put on a headband and smiled at  
herself in the mirror. Caitie then pulled out the goop and slop everyone puts on their face and call  
it makeup. Caitie caked on the foundation and blush. Then she applied light blue eyeshadow to  
match her top, and mascara. She actually ate breakfast and then brushed her teeth. Caitie looked  
at herself in the mirror and said to herself , "How can Val stand this??" Then Caitie rushed off to  
school.  
  
~~~~At school~~~~  
Caitie walked to the bleachers where she saw Jamie and Brianne. "Go away perfection!" Brianne  
yelled at her. "Brianne! Don't you recognize me???" Caitie exclaimed. "Oh my god! Caitie???  
What are you doing?!?" Jamie yelled. "Um, Val and I switched places for a day. We're finding out  
what its like to be eachother, with everything." Caitie explained. "So, you get to be Ms. Perfect  
today?" Jamie asked. Caitie nodded her head. "Well, then, shouldn't you be hanging out with the  
other perfectionist over achievers?" Brianne suggested. Caitie groaned at the thought of being  
with them all day, but then she remembered the hell Val would go through with these two.  
Besides, she'd have Tyler and Hank. Caitie gave Brianne and Jamie a remorseful look and then  
trudged toward the school gym.  
  
Val walked into school, shivering. 'I don't know how Caitie can wear these short things' Val said  
to herself. She walked into the gym and sat down next to Tyler. "Hey!" she greeted. "Val? What  
are you doing??" Tyler screeched in disbelief. "Caitie and I switched places for a day. And we're  
gonna find out what its gonna be like to be each other." Val told him. Hank said, "Well, if you're  
gonna be Caitie, shouldn't you be away from the crowd and under the bleachers?" Val stared at  
him for a minute, disappointed at the thought of having to be mean and antisocial to everyone all  
day. Val said bye to the boys and then hiked toward the bleachers.  
  



End file.
